Ending Sensation
by Endriago
Summary: Epilogue to Graduation Sensation. It has been five years since the last incident. Everything has changed. Love has grown stronger and it's all coming to an end.


**A.N:** _Sorry It took so long to write! I'm finally done with it though. And I'm very happy with the end results! I hope you guys like it! _

* * *

**Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress**

Hermione walked through the grass, her hand clasped gently in Draco's. The tall lush green strands brushed her knees. Her pale yellow dress clung to her form, lean and limber. Her chocolate eyes watched as she watched Jake, who was now five run for the small black lab that was chasing after a dark stick. Hermione giggled at her son. She glanced down at her hand that was closed with Draco's pale large one. The gold ring glittered and gleamed in the waning twilight of the Saturday evening. She turned her gaze to her husband. His pale blonde hair hung in his stormy eyes. Features strong and fine, simply amazing.

"Jake, don't go too far!" Hermione smiled softly to herself as she heard Draco's voice caress the night's air. She moved her eyes back to Jake. He was so protective of their son, and so gentle at the same time; such a good father.

She felt a tug at her arm. She looked up into Draco's gaze, he smiled down at her. His features were grazed with the raising moons light. "Draco, will you dance with me?"

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**

A smirk found its way to his lips. "Yes love, I will." His free hand moved to her waist, hers to his shoulder. They swayed slowly in the tall grass. Hermione ran her lithe hand down his button down long sleeved shirt, then back up.

"You know Hermione it was six years today that we first got together…" Draco whispered, his voice low and loving.

She giggled, "Draco, the first time we got together, we shagged like rabbits." She watched a smirk spread across his lips, "I know…" He winked.

**Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tyre  
****Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**

Hermione giggled again. She glanced up at him, her smile filled with the passion they had shared. Draco pulled her closer to him, pressing his cheek against the top of her head.

Things had been against them at first. They always would be… but… they made it. They loved one another and had the greatest son anyone could ever ask for. Hell, they even had a puppy! Nothing could be more perfect then this. Absolutely nothing.

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**

Brown eyes gazed into grey. She saw all the memories they shared; their first kiss in the library to the night that had forced her to give birth on her own.

Hermione's head swarmed with thoughts. One stood out the most. It was of when she was a little girl, still listening to her mother's voice enchant her to sleep with the common favorite child love stories. Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty… She could still hear her mother telling her that the women in those books were fantasy characters. Happy endings didn't truly exist.

As Hermione gazed into Draco's eyes, she knew her mother was wrong. She knew that every time she look at Jake and kissed Draco's soft lips.

"What are you thinking about love?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes intense, "How I want you to kiss me."

Draco smiled, leaned his head forward catching her lips in his. They stood in the grass, mouths connected.

**Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
**

**So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me**

Hermione was living her Happy Ending.

* * *

**A.N:** _Alright, well that's my epilogue I hope you liked it. It took forever for me to actually write. For something that finally came out of nowhere. I was listening to that song and poof! I had a great idea! Yay! Now I shall finish the rest of my stories I have been neglecting. Endriago is back! And I'm going to do much better! Review please! I'll love you forever! . _

_-Endriago_


End file.
